Campaign Trail A Road to Chicago
by tenpenny
Summary: Governor Grant Arrives in the Windy City, hoping to win over its residents as the election closes in. His official campaign Fixer Olivia Pope is by his side intending to take the city by storm. The campaign is not the only thing that heats up in Chicago. These started as one shots but have grown into their own story line. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy reading my story, if you like it please post a Review Thank you so much**

 **++++++++++++++++++ Flash Back Campaign Trail Chicago +++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia stood breathing in the morning air of Chicago. After their plane landed at O'Hare airport their bus carried them from the North Side of Chicago to their down town hotel. Olivia remembered the public trains came right into the airport to carry passengers all around the City. She decided that Fitz publicly riding the trains would be good publicity and made a note to set it up later in the week.

"Olivia you seem lost in thought, care to share?" Olivia looked up to see the candidate himself peering over her shoulder looking at her Ipad screen. "What is that?"

Olivia pointed to her screen; it contained a modern transit map of the city, "This is part of my 'man of the people' project I am working on to attract swing voters. However making a man with over 75 million in the bank look like a ditch digger is not an easy task."

Fitz rolled his eyes and laughed, "Good luck with that. Dad always said to own being rich. He said our critics are just mad they're not us."

Olivia laughed, "I suggest you avoid putting that on a campaign bumper sticker, things could get ugly."

Olivia waved her hand at the empty seat next to her. Fitz sat down beside her examining her screen, "Please carry on with your demonstration Olivia."

Olivia pointed at the map that showed all the city train lines, "You have the Orange line that goes to Midway airport on the SW side of town, the brown line for the west side, the green and red lines for the south side and the blue line for the North side of town. I will set up the photos on the Blue line."

Fitz looked at the map and it offered no clues on why she picked that color rather than the others, "What is so special about the Blue line?"

Olivia tried to find a diplomatic way of explaining her choice, "The Blue line train route contains the voters most likely to vote for you. To be frank, one of those lines is not conducive to the goal of returning to our hotel still owning our phones."

Fitz chuckled "Sounds like you have done your homework or lived here at some point."

Stretching Olivia smiled at him, "you are correct, I did research and I spent a few Christmas's here with relatives over the years."

* * *

Fitz looked around carefully making sure they were alone in the back of the bus. He was relieved that Olivia chose an isolated place to work. He ran a finger along her palm, before dropping his hand back to his side. He whispered in her ear, "your room tonight."

As their bus pulled into down town Chicago they passed the Sears tower and Olivia gave a small smile. It was officially renamed the Willis tower a few years ago, however only people from outside Chicago call it by that usurper name.

As they pulled up to their Hotel Olivia rolled her bags to her room. Fitz moved toward his own room down the hall. He always selected his room after she picked hers to make sure they were never far apart.

Olivia sat on her bed trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Ever since the night she followed Fitz to his room he took advantage of every opportunity possible to see her alone. His libido was insatiable. She supposed after ten years of forced celibacy he wanted to make up for lost time. How a man with his appetite survived a decade of abstinence she'll never know.

* * *

Olivia felt a soft knock on the door and knew Fitz was waiting for her. She opened the door and smiled motioning for him to enter. Fitz never simply walked into a room; he took possession of it the moment he appeared. All eyes would turn in his direction because it was the logical thing to do. Everyone wanted to know him or be seen with him, but tonight he was hers alone.

Olivia sat on the bed waiting for him to pull her into his arms. He glanced at her patiently waiting for him to make the first move. It saddened him that he couldn't take her out to dinner, to a movie, to show the world his devotion to her, but that was only a dream.

Olivia's soft eyes were turned away from him. Without uttering a sound her actions expressed the truth of their relationship. That these moments was all they had or might ever have. He wanted so much more for her, they both deserved better than this.

Fitz walked toward her slowly. He took her hands in his and smiled at her. "I cannot express how much it means to me to have you in my life Olivia. We don't have to do anything tonight. We can just talk. I never want you to think all I care about is your body, I love everything about you, please sit with me."

* * *

Olivia finally turned in his direction, knowing he was waiting on her to speak. "I was looking forward all day to you being here tonight. But now I just feel empty. I just wish for once I could wake up the next morning with you by my side. Everything we do is in the dark; everything we are is in the shadows."

Fitz sat down next to her and took her hands in his, "Then I will stay. You need me here so I will stay."

Olivia tried to remove her hands but he held firm, "I never want you to feel like you are a fringe benefit on my campaign. You are everything to me. I never want you to feel unloved; you are my heart and soul Olivia, so tonight I will stay."

Olivia reached up and traced his soft lips with her fingers, "How can you do it without anyone knowing? Millie will wonder why you didn't return from your walk. Cyrus will wonder where you vanished to all night, you can't…"

Fitz pulled her into a searing kiss his tongue insistent demanding, exploring every inch of her mouth. Olivia moaned sliding her fingers into his soft hair relaxing in his arms. She was startled when he pulled back from her swollen lips. "I need to call Tom, to arrange things, I will be right back."

* * *

Fitz stood up, a bulge straining the seam of his slacks. Olivia was grateful he was calling Tom on the phone rather than asking him to her room. She was sure Tom knew about their relationship, however, that didn't mean she wanted him to witness their affair in living color.

He disappeared into her bathroom to talk to Tom. Fitz emerged five minutes later with a grin on his face, "What do you like to say, 'it handled', in any case Tom has sorted it all, I am yours the entire night."

Fitz sat down next to Olivia and smiled at her, "What do you want to do? We can play board games, order a movie, discuss books, or talk about our child hood anything you want, ask and it is yours, just lead the way."

Fitz eyes widen as Olivia shoved him onto the bed. She fumbled with his zipper, as she ripped his pants down his legs along with his boxers. He lifted his torso to avoid being dragged with his clothes, "Olivia?"

* * *

Olivia lowered her mouth taking him to the back of her throat. She chuckled as he fisted the sheets arching his hips up to her warm mouth. Fitz closed his eyes, the image of her tongue lapping down his shaft was too much to watch, "Olivia I take it you don't want to talk about books." Fitz said through gritted teeth.

Olivia positioned herself between his legs running her hand over his chiseled chest. She smiled down at him, her lips hovering over his twitching shaft, "On second thought Fitz your right tonight doesn't have to be about love making. If you wish we can discuss has modern prose lost the magic found in Victorian Literature like Dickens, or is George Orwell more your taste."

Fitz eyes flew open in shock, "No this is fine, in fact this is more than fine, this is amazing" Fitz felt Olivia slide her tongue along his slit lapping up his precum before drifting slowly down his shaft with her fluttering tongue and soft lips.

Fitz rocked his hips in time to the motions of her lips. The sheets were almost pulled from the bed as his fists tugged and pulled on the cloth faster and faster. After a few minutes he couldn't control his need. He tugged her hair letting her know he was close. She leaned down whispering in his ear "I vote you bend me over every surface in this room. Let's try to invent a few more positions to add to the Karma Sutra; you look pretty flexible to me Mr. Grant."

* * *

Olivia gasped as she was yanked into a kneeling position in the bed. She could feel his thundering heart against her back, "Your challenge is accepted 'sweet baby'. "

"Oh hell" Olivia screamed as he slammed inside her without warning tucking her tightly against his entire body. He slide his fingers down to her clit slowly rubbing her bud as he jacked his hips harder with each movement.

"Oh baby you are so wet, so tight. Every time I enter you feels like the first time. I will never have enough, it will never be enough." His vice like arms held her in place as he slammed into her over and over. She could almost feel her teeth shaking from the relentless pounding into her trembling body.

"Your mine Olivia all mine, we are forever, never doubt it, never question it" Fitz chanted it like a Mantra as he rained kisses all over her throat. He knew he was being too rough on her neck and that she would have hickeys everywhere but he couldn't stop, he wanted to claim her any way he could. Suddenly he stopped moving and stared at her. "You are everything Olivia, everything."

* * *

He started kissing her slowly laying her gently on the bed. He trailed kisses down her damp skin. He moved lower nuzzling each of her nipples as if they were treasure. Gentle fingers stroked each breast as she moaned in gratitude. "You are so sweet, so lovely Liv, if I spent forever loving you it is not long enough."

Olivia arched against his questing lips his tongue writing his name over and over on her sweaty skin. She ran her nails along his scalp as he groaned his approval. "This feels indescribable Fitz."

Fitz chuckled hovering over her navel, "Oh I am not done, you wanted me all night and so you shall have me." He slide his tongue inside her navel swirling it before moving lower. He kissed her thighs before hovering over her warm heat. "I have always been a firm believer that it's better to give then receive. However after today, I may have to reconsider that idea. Your mouth was amazing but it's my turn."

Olivia legs wrapped around Fitz's waist as he closed his mouth over her bud, her nails dug into his back as he slowly worshiped her body. Olivia started to whimper as he drew patterns with his tongue. He took his time worshiping her center, offering her the upmost care and attention.

* * *

Her fingers stroked his wavy hair, so soft to the touch; it was addictive in its own special way. She stroked his back as he moved down her body. "Fitz if I had a blue ribbon I would give you one."

Fitz smiled and slide two fingers inside her core bending them slightly, "Only one, I clearly need to step my game up." Fitz started to suck vigorously on her clit while pounding his fingers inside her.

"Fitz don't stop" Olivia arched her hips as pleasure raced around every part of her body. Fitz positioned his free hand on her lower stomach to hold her in place as he started to move his lips and fingers faster and faster. He pressed down slightly harder as Olivia almost lifted of the bed unable to remain still.

"It's too much I can't, Fitz please I can't" Olivia's legs stiffened as she bowed from the pleasure moving inside every pore of her body. She felt warm arms holding her close as she lost herself before everything went black.

* * *

Olivia blinked suddenly staring at blue eyes dancing with amusement, "Did I earn a second ribbon? Your fainting pretty much handed me a first place performance award."

Olivia looked around and realized they were in bed; Fitz curled up beside her. "Try not to look so smug Fitz, it's not attractive." She swatted him but he stopped her feeble swat with a laugh.

Fitz pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck softly, "Just admit it Ms. Pope, I am Superman, I have super powers, I rocked your world, I planted a flag, I wrote my name on it, I…."

Olivia stood up and walked toward the bathroom, "You sweated up my sheets, and laid me in the wet spot so you lost points Mr. Grant."

Fitz hoped of the bed and came up behind her tugging her back into his arms, his growing erection pressing against her. "Is there nothing else you want to say, nothing at all." He slid his finger over her clit making her knees feel suddenly weak. "I will stop if you have nothing else to say Ms Pope."

Olivia started to pant losing the ability to think clearly, as she felt his finger start to move away she grabbed his wrist and held him in place, "Fitz I want your super powers inside me, NOW."

* * *

Grabbing her curly hair he kissed her hard slamming her back into the wall. He ground his erection into her warming core, "I love your hair curly. It looks great straight but I can have fun with your curls."

He lifted her legs around his waist and began moving away from the wall. She thought he was headed to the bed but he kept going until he reached the small dining table. "We are going to have some fun 'sweet baby', trust me this will feel amazing."

He turned her to face the table and bent her over from the waist. He stretched her across the table and placed her arms outstretched to the table's edge. "Hold on to the end of the table with your hands and keep your legs straight."

Olivia griped the edge of the table unable to see anything but the wall in front of her. She felt his warm hand checking how damp she was, he slide two fingers inside and sighed in satisfaction, "Always ready for me, don't let go my love, no matter what happens hang on to the table, close your eyes."

* * *

Olivia closed her eyes, she felt the tip of his cock sitting at her entrance, she could feel her wetness dripping on his heat. He started to push just his head in and out of her slowly. It was sweet torture.

Fitz breathing was heavy but he continued the slow assault of her senses, "Tell me what you want baby. Tell me how I can please you."

Olivia's knees began to shake from the strain she needed him to do something, hell anything, "Fitz I can't take it anymore pound me please, take me anyway you want but make me scream."

Suddenly Olivia's hair was yanked as he slammed hard into her core," keep your eyes closed baby and hold on to the table don't let go, hold on my love, just hold on."

Olivia screamed in pleasure, He had one hand on her hips pulling her hard. His other hand held her lower back firmly in place. "Fitz oh no, ah my, this is amazing don't you dare stop."

He continued slamming forward rolling his hips with each thrust, "I don't think you have to worry about that. I knew this would be amazing but I had no idea."

Olivia started to shake; it had never been this way with them before. It was always mind blowing but this was raw, primal and sexy as hell. She didn't know if she ever wanted sex in a bed again after this.

* * *

Fitz breathing became labored as his movements started to become more erratic. She felt his fingers reaching for her clit rubbing her intently. "I am so close are you ready livvey, are you ready for me?"

Olivia's fingers started to slip from the edge of the table as her orgasms started to take hold, "Fitz together, we go together." She felt her knees began to buckle; suddenly the weight of Fitz's entire body was on top of her holding her in place.

"I love you Olivia I love you," Fitz held her hips tightly as his seed explode into her waiting warmth. As his movements slowed he slumped forward unable to move as he breathed into her slick back. After a moment he carried her to the bed tucking her in the crook his body. He kissed her neck softly locking their fingers together.

He listened as their hearts slowly return to a normal rhythm, within moments the beats became one.

Fitz kissed her cheek softly caressing her hair, "Are you ok Olivia that was rather intense to say the least?"

Stretching Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist, "That was so good it should have been on my bucket list." Olivia suddenly frowned and ducked her head into his chest.

Fitz lifted her chin, "If something is wrong tell me, no secrets remember."

Olivia looked embarrassed. "I hate to ask but have you ever done that before."

Fitz smiled and shook his head, "No Olivia that was something special just for us."

Olivia looked so relieved he had to avoid laughing, "I am glad we have something only we shared, thank you, tonight was amazing," Olivia said kissing his sweetly.

Fitz kissed her softly pulling her into his arms so they could drift to sleep. Tom would come and wake him in a few hours right before dawn. Until then he wanted to fall asleep beside her. "Time to sleep darling, we have a big day tomorrow, but that is tomorrow, tonight belongs to us."

Olivia smiled her fingers stroking his hair as she drifted to asleep. Fitz held her close his mind racing with dangerous dreams. He knew he could never be happy without Olivia by his side. He didn't care how long it took, he wanted Olivia for his wife, she meant everything to him. He settled down next to her and drifted asleep smiling as he listened to her heart beat softly. It was a perfect night he would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2 Maxwell Street

**Thank you for the Reviews, please keep them coming. As requested I wrote a second chapter I hoped you like it. I love you guys.  
**

 **+++++++++++++++++++ Flash Back Campaign Trail, Chicago +++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia Cyrus and Fitz sat in the hotel dining room discussing their "Man of the People" campaign for Chicago.

Olivia covered their table with pictures of a massive open air market. It featured vendors whose stalls were stocked not by delivery trucks but the family minivan. They were clearly cash only business's.

Cyrus flipped through the pictures wondering had Olivia lost her mind, "So how will Fitz being photographed at stalls filled with stolen hub caps help our campaign, is he arresting someone on camera?"

Olivia reached into the pile pulling out a single picture. " Most of the people who work there are honest Americans. This stall owner is a single mother supporting her family. She was widowed when her husband died saving a neighbor in a fire."

Suddenly Cyrus became excited, "Olivia you're a genius, yes I can see where you going with this. As long as you screen the stalls owners to avoid felons, this will be political gold; it would appeal to our base."

Olivia smiled, "Also Fitz shopping at a working class outdoor mall appeals to swing voters. I bought him some clothing from Kmart to wear today. His Italian suits would stand out next to the vegetable stalls."

* * *

Fitz nodded in agreement looking at the photo Olivia handed him. It was of a food stall with an hour long queue, "Normally if people are queuing that long for food it's free, what are they selling?"

Olivia ginned widely, "it's Maxwell Street Sausages. Nobody is allowed to visit Chicago without sampling one fresh from the grill. This would make a great regional campaign picture."

Fitz smiled at Olivia clearly she was excited to visit Maxwell street and that was enough to gain his approval. "Then it's decided our first stop on the road to win Chicago is Maxwell street. "

Cyrus nodded in agreement and left the table to arrange security and the logistics of the visit leaving Olivia and Fitz alone to finish their breakfast.

It was early morning and the room was almost empty. Fitz smiled as she tapped a few notes into her IPad. "Olivia can you tell me about your time here, you clearly have fond memories of the city."

Olivia took a sip of juice and smiled, "My grandmother lived here. She was a true lady in every since of the word. After my mom died I became rather sullen and withdrawn. Dad by then was MIA in every sense of the word after mom's death. My grandmother was all I had in the world."

Fitz placed his warm hands over hers, "Tell me more about your grandmother Olivia."

* * *

Liv relaxed, his hands giving her comfort, "My grandmother always wore a smile, and was kind to everyone. She kept me from giving up on the world and myself. She was my only friend."

Fitz unconcerned that anyone was watching stroked her cheek and smiled at her softly, "She was a wonderful person to have in your life. She sounds very similar to my mother in a lot of ways."

Liv eyes filled with tears, "I miss her so much. I never doubted she wanted me in her life, she loved me."

Fitz leaned over and kissed both her cheeks before pulling back to hold her hands, "Then I am grateful to her, she has giving the world the woman I'm proud to call my best friend."

Olivia blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you Fitz for listening."

Fitz walked to Liv's side of the table pulling out her chair. "Time to get ready for our first campaign stop of the day, are you ready?"

Olivia smiled, "Of Course I am, this will be a spectacular way to start our campaign in Chicago."

Fitz held the door for her as they left the dining room.

 **+++++++++++++++++++Flash Back Campaign Trail Chicago, Maxwell Street+++++++++++++++++++++++**

Olivia sat in a black SUV with Cyrus and a few other key staffers. They were part of a fleet of black SUV's headed toward the Maxwell Street Market.

Most of today's itinerary was Olivia's idea. However the evening belonged to Cyrus, he arranged for a black tie fundraiser for Fitz at the Navy Pier ball room.

Olivia handed Cyrus today's schedule "Our first stop is Maxwell Street. Afterward Hull House, then a short drive to the University of Illinois. I arranged for Fitz to discuss the economy with a Nobel Prize economics professor during his weekly business TV program."

Cyrus nodded, "Make sure Fitz mentions during the conversation that he's a Rhodes Scholar. We need voters to know that the Governor is more than a pretty face with a good head of hair."

Olivia checked her Ipad before returning to Cyrus, "I already gave Fitz talking points to work that smoothly into the conversation. After the University we will head back to the Hotel."

Cyrus took notes as Olivia went over their itinerary. "Sounds good, just make sure we are back at the hotel by 4pm for a break. I don't want Fitz showing up at the Fundraiser tonight looking like roadkill."

Olivia laughed, "Fitz could dig ditches and still take a great picture I 'm not worried. However, to be on the safe side I will make sure he is back at the hotel by 4pm."

The car slowed and pulled up behind the fleet of SUV's. Olivia looked out the window and smiled. She could hear the Jazz music from Maxwell Street in the distance, "It's show time, you're in for a real treat, this place gave birth to Chicago Jazz."

* * *

The Secret Service agents looked uncomfortable after surveying the large crowds and the chaos of the area. Maxwell Street was made up of hundreds of street vendors selling everything imaginable.

Olivia smiled walking toward their SUV. She was sporting a white sun dress with matching Roman sandals. Fitz gave her a grin as soon as she reached them, "Amazing place Olivia, it even offers live music."

Olivia led them around the stalls making sure Fitz and Millie took photos with vetted stall owners.

The scent of grilling onions invaded their senses near the Maxwell street polish stand. Fitz looked at the line is disappointment. "We don't have an hour to queue but that smell is killing me in a good way."

Millie stared at the line in distaste, "The fact they're queuing for pork wrapped in animal casing shows the American pallet has gone to hell."

Fitz glared at Millie trying to hold his temper, "This from the woman who drinks Moonshine out of a mayonnaise jar in our bathroom, are you kidding me."

Cyrus could see everything going to hell as their fight became louder. In a panic he tried to bribe the next person in line to buy two hot dogs for Fitz's photo shoot. Cyrus was determined to arrange their campaign picture no matter what, the local press was waiting to get video of them eating the sausages.

Olivia pulled Cyrus away from the patron, "Cyrus It's Handled, I had a staffer buy hot dogs already." After a series of photos standing next to the stall Millie returned to the hotel for her spa appointment.

* * *

As Olivia walked toward the SUV's Fitz tugged on her left arm. "Olivia please travel with me, I want to discuss Hull house. You said it was a historic settlement house to help Irish immigrants?"

"Of Course Governor" Olivia waved goodbye to Cyrus and followed Fitz to his waiting car. As the car pulled away Fitz turned to Olivia smiling as he opened her door.

Once they were inside Fitz hugged her tightly, running his hands over her back in gentle circles. "That was amazing Olivia, thank you. I have a surprise; I bought you a small token of my affection."

Fitz moved back so he could hand Olivia a box. She could feel it was warm to the touch, " Fitz what is it?"

He smiled handing her napkins, "You are always so busy looking after me nobody worries about your needs. I thought someone should take care of you for a change. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Olivia opened the box and found a Maxwell Street Polish; she was too busy today to worry about getting one for herself. "Fitz thank you. I haven't had one of these since I was a small child."

She took a plastic knife in the box and cut the bun in half. "Fitz please share it with me, half the fun is eating them with people you care about."

Fitz pulled out a camera from his briefcase, "In honor of the world's best hot dog I want a picture of us eating it together." After taking a few shots feeding each other they settle down to finish their meal.

* * *

After the last bite Olivia sat back with a satisfied grin on her face. "You are so very thoughtful."

Fitz took a napkin and wiped a bit of mustard from her lips. "I am ashamed to admit I told them to hold the onions, as much as I love you, I draw the line at onion breath."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest just as he bent down and gave her an open mouth kiss, removing anything she had to say about onions, or anything else.

Olivia felt his fingers slowly unbuttoning her dress. He nuzzled every inch of exposed skin he could find. " Fitz I don't care that the SUV's privacy screen is closed and we have tinted windows. I am not driving down the expressway in a bouncing car."

Fitz nuzzled her neck oblivious to the SUV's following them, "Tom is driving and this car has extra shocks, we couldn't make this car rock if we tried. However I intend to give it my best effort."

Opening the buttons on the front of her dress he divided the fabric exposing her white lacy bra. "For a woman who claims to be 100% about work, your sexy bra tells a different story."

Fitz opened the clasp of her bra moaning in approval as her breasts sprang into his waiting hands. He fluttered his tongue over her nipple wrapping his lips around the swollen bud. "I love when your nipples are soft, gives me the pleasure of feeling them swell in my mouth."

* * *

Olivia whimpered as she leaned backward onto the seat of the SUV. Fitz placed his arms on either side of her as he lowered his mouth back to her tender breasts. He moaned as he licked and suckled each nipple intently. "Olivia the feel of you in my mouth is exquisite, erotic and addictive."

Fitz kissed the valley between her breasts drinking in the taste of her skin. "Cyrus thinks I picked this car to appeal to our Republican base, shows I don't care about gas mileage. I choose this SUV because it features a large back seat; back here I can fuck you every which way but loose."

Liv tried to hold back her gasping breaths as Fitz lifted her up to a kneeling position as he slide below her. He chuckled as he pulled her soaking panties off with his teeth. "Someone is excited Ms Pope."

She felt Fitz's tongue flutter along her damp folds, "Keep kneeling Liv, I want to taste your sweetness. I could do this for hours but giving the time, I will have to be creative meeting our every desire."

Suddenly Fitz plunged his tongue deep in her core. He used his hand to hold Olivia in place when her knees started to shake from excitement. Once he was sure she was steady, he used his thumb to rub her smooth button. It began to swell from his attention. "Keep still baby, I am not done with you, be still."

Olivia arched against him frustrated he was still fully dressed. She reached into his hair and started running her fingers inside his curls. Fitz purred in response to her fingers gently scraping his scalp.

* * *

She cried out in protest as Fitz sat them both upright. "Just giving you something to play with sweet baby" Fitz removed his pants and boxers, his swollen erection springing from a nest of curls.

Fitz chest was rising rapidly but he remained still, "Olivia I am all yours, do whatever you want."

Olivia feasted on the Adonis in front of her. His smooth chest was covered in sweat. She opened the buttons of his shirt, running her fingers down his chiseled chest. "Fitz come here, I want to taste you."

Fitz lifted his shaft near her lips and sighed as her mouth opened in greeting. She relaxed her throat slowly easing all of him inside. She wrapped her hands around his waist to hold him in place as she moved in a steady rhythm, his balls gently caressing her chin.

Fitz held one hand in her hair stroking her curls using the other hand to steady himself on the car's roof. His breath was coming faster as he arched into her warm mouth. He closed his eyes to calm his need. The sight of Liv deep throating his cock made his balls tighten far too quickly, he had to hold on.

"Olivia if you keep this up I won't be able to control myself, you're driving me crazy." She chuckled but relented pulling him free of her mouth. She enjoyed the sight of his desperate eyes staring at her lips.

* * *

Olivia reached down to her warmth sliding her fingers deep inside her. When she raised her fingers he reached out to suckle them frantic to taste her.

Olivia only laughed moving them away from his lips, "I have something else in mind." She slid her moistened fingers slowly along the valley of her breasts coating the grove with her silky arousal.

Smiling at him, she gently tugged his heat into the valley of her breasts pressing her mounds together.

"I'm sure you can figure out what comes next."

Fitz groaned as his hips surged forward into her mouth sliding along the Silky Road she made for him.

He moved one hand onto the window so he could steady himself. He leaned forward his knees shaking as he knelt in front of her.

He could not tear his eyes away from the sight of his head pressing into her cheek as she pulled him down her throat. "Olivia I can't think, I feel like I'm losing my mind, oh darling so good."

* * *

Olivia gasped as his fingers plunged inside her deeply. Fitz was grateful for his height; his long arms suddenly were very useful. "Olivia I can't wait to be with you, I want to be lost inside you forever."

Fitz watched her tongue lick up his precum coming out in rapid spurts. He could feel his orgasm starting to build his balls tightening; the tension in his lower back was almost unbearable.

"Olivia I need you please darling," Fitz moved away from her mouth. He was far too close to last a moment longer. He gently laid her flat on the seat before bending her knees. He knelt in front of her staring down in wonderment at her glistening core.

He moved inside her slowly allowing her to experience every sensation across her skin. Once he was buried inside he softly kissed her. He started to gently grind his hips into her wetness. "I can feel your walls gripping me, begging me to take you. What we have is eternal and I am not afraid of it, I want this. I want you."

Fitz reached for her hand and lowered it to her core. He stopped moving so she could wrap her hand around his thick cock. He was so big her fingers didn't meet. "Olivia look at what you do to me; see how much I desire you."

Olivia lowered her gaze following Fitz' eyes, His pale penis was swollen and thick, his shaft glistening from her arousal. She saw him take a finger and slide it over her core to gather her witness. He smiled at her bringing his fingers to her lips, "Taste yourself."

Olivia sucked his fingers deeply not leaving a single drop. It was salty, and sweet, "Your turn Fitz."

* * *

Fitz plunged his fingers inside her then raised them to his mouth. His lips curved into a soft smile of bliss. He stared at her trying to speak, his voice was hoarse with passion, "Put your hands on my back baby."

Olivia moved her hands back in place and was instantly slammed into the seat. "Fitz" Olivia cried out as she felt him plunge inside her gripping her hair at the same time. Fitz made no effort with style or technique he wanted to own every inch of her, he wanted her raw and hungry for his body.

He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders to get even deeper. Her cries were drowned out as he covered her mouth with his own lips. The feel of him was exquisite. Her core wrapped around him like a silken glove as he moved deeply inside her.

Olivia ran her hands over his back under his shirt. She dug in her nails to urge him onward. Fitz started to gasp as he began to pound into her relentlessly. She could feel the muscles in his back working with every slam of his hips, his arms straining to keep his full weight from crushing her.

Olivia had tears in her eyes from the pleasure pain he was giving her. He was so long and thick he was able to touch every nerve ending inside her. She never wanted it to end. Her body was being taxed with his love making but she didn't care. Her back was sweaty from the drilling she was getting.

She felt her bones shake as he pounded on, his hot breath raining kisses on her swollen lips. Her legs began to lock up as her orgasm was building to explode inside every inch of her body.

"Yes Olivia come with me, Please baby." Fitz ran his fingers over her core frantically rubbing her bud. He fought to hold back his own orgasm until she was ready to join him. He shook from the strain. He shut his eyes tightly, tears almost forming in the effort to hold back.

* * *

Olivia began to shake; her mouth flew open in a silent scream. She dug her nails so harshly into his back she drew blood. "Fitz I'm coming", she cried out as the world vanished and the only thing that mattered was the feelings Fitz pulled out of her with every stroke of his heat.

Fitz groaned as he felt her release. He began to jerk erratically as his orgasm took hold, straining against her soft body. He moved on pure instinct as he started grinding harder and faster. Olivia walls gripped him tightly pushing him over the edge.

He felt his cum explode driving him to give everything to this moment. "Olivia I love your my darling, I love you." Gasping he gave one final weak thrust before lowering himself on top of her, everything in him spent.

* * *

Fitz moved her now curly hair out of her sweaty face. He smiled his eyes shining in happiness "HI".

Olivia smiled back in return, her face flushed from their love making, Olivia kissed his lips softly, "Hi Fitz".

Once the blood had migrated back to her brain Olivia remembered they were headed to Hull House "Fitz we need to stop at a gas station there is no way we can show up looking like we just had car sex."

Fitz grinned at her without showing the least bit of concern, not even the tiny drops of blood on the back of his shirt worried him. "Why not it's the truth, a fact I am sure happens in every town in America." They started making an attempt to dress for Hull House. Their outfits was a mess of wrinkles and disorder.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yes but those people are not running for President of the United States."

Olivia checked her mirror in horror. When she entered the car her hair was straight, now it was a mess of sweaty curls. "How the hell will I explain my hair Fitz, I look like I ran a marathon."

* * *

Fitz refused to remove the "I just got some" smile off his face. He opened the security screen to speak to Tom. "Let Cyrus know the air con in the back of our SUV is broken. We'll need Hull House to provide us a room to freshen up before our tour."

Tom offered no comment; he used the hands free unit to radio Cyrus with the request. Tom suddenly tossed them a back pack. "Inside you will find an assortment of toiletries I thought you'd need on this trip Sir. I will break the air con before we arrive, in case someone goes to check."

Olivia turned beet red as Fitz thanked Tom before closing the privacy screen. Fitz turned to Olivia as they split the items between them. "Fitz, ever wonder if things will always be this way for us?"

* * *

Fitz turned to her and kissed her soundly, "I never worry, I know everything will work out in the end. As long as you are by my side my world will always keep spinning in the right direction."

Olivia returned his kiss smiling in their afterglow. It was so hard to worry around Fitz. He had a way of making even the insane seem perfectly logical. She relaxed into his arms enjoying the feel of his soft lips.

Fitz could hear them slowing down and knew they would be arriving soon. They were already off the Dan Ryan expressway and minutes away from Hull house. Reluctantly he ended the kiss giving her a hug. He meant every word he said. As long as he had Olivia he could survive anything.


	3. Chapter 3 Little Italy

**+++++++++++++++++++Flash Back Chicago Little Italy +++++++++++++++++++++++**

Fitz was a featured guest at the wedding of prominent financial backer for his campaign for President. The wedding was being held in Chicago's Little Italy area. It was a vibrant area still proud of its Italian roots. They were huge supporters of the Grant for President campaign and helped raise needed funds to keep him going.

At the moment Fitz didn't care about the wedding, only about the endless pulling on his tuxedo. Fitz did his best to stop fidgeting as Olivia worked to straighten his suit. He had lost a little weight and didn't have time to visit a tailor before tomorrow's wedding. Olivia every the "fixer" came to his rescue, she was an expert sewer.

"Olivia please tell me he donated more than five bucks to my campaign. I hate weddings." Fitz said watching her helm his leg with her unmatched eye for detail.

* * *

Olivia ignored him still working to fix his suit, "The man donated enough that if he asked you to walk his daughter down the aisle you should consider doing so."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "I saw the bride, there is not enough money or vodka on earth to make that woman likable. I saw her smack her fiance in the head yesterday for chewing to loudly."

Olivia finally stopped and looked at his suit with an air of satisfaction, "Your suit is now perfect."

Fitz smiled and quickly started removing the suit in relief. He changed into a thin pair of blue slacks and a white shirt. He went over to pour himself a cup of ice water, his face feeling damp even with air con. Chicago was a city of extremes, in July the city was a furnace, and the winters were polar vortexes. Today was sweltering.

Fitz came behind Olivia and closed the computer case she had just opened. "Enough Miss Pope, Its 6pm all over the city and computers are being powered down, you worked long enough. Besides tomorrow you will be at a wedding, I can't have you showing up with bags under your eyes, it would be criminal."

* * *

Olivia ruffled his hair laughing, "Don't be silly the only one allowed to look amazing at a wedding is the bride. Why do you think she always dresses her Brides Maids in colored potato sacks on her wedding day?"

Fitz smiled pulling Olivia closer, "I don't care if the bride was a naked supermodel, the only woman I will see there tomorrow is you, and I will always only see you."

Olivia blushed ducking her head, "You shouldn't say things like that, it would give a woman ideas."

He smiled and placed his forehead against hers, "Maybe it's the ideas I want you to have." Olivia felt warm hands linking with hers as their heads connected softly.

Fitz lowered his lips and gave her the softest kiss. He kissed her slowly giving himself time to savor every inch of her lips. Liv was the first to break contact moving away as he stared at her intently. "Fitz we should head to dinner, a new Italian place opened up around the corner, I heard it's really good."

* * *

When they stood to leave Fitz gave her a teasing grin, "What happened to my Ms Atkins devotee? You insisted you were a strict no carb; no sugar food connoisseur."

Liv laughed looking embarrassed, "I swim enough to burn off a small serving, besides I love pasta."

Fitz winked as he helped Olivia with her coat, "Yes swimming has benefited you in a lot of ways." His eyes rove so slowly over her body Olivia's face burned. He knew she was no longer thinking about swimming.

Once they were outside Olivia tugged Fitz down the street, "Come on Mr. Grant I can smell the pasta calling us, your walking far to slowly."

Fitz laughed and hugged her close, "As you wish, let the hunt for pasta begin, race you."

* * *

Olivia tried to keep up when Fitz jogged down the street, "Not funny Fitz, I am wearing heels you're cheating."

"Your right so unfair of me, let me make it up to you" Fitz flipped her over his back and fireman carried her down the street. he ignored Olivia's yowls in protest. He was unmindful of the people laughing as they passed offering him words of support in Italian.

Fitz finally relented and placed her gently back onto her feet, "OK I promise I'll behave."

Olivia reached over and kissed his nose, "don't behave too much, I enjoy bat shit crazy sometimes."

* * *

Fitz chuckled and linked his hands with hers. As they entered the restaurant Fitz talked quietly to the owner before returning to her. They were led to a quiet table in the back. They both agreed not to talk about work, politics or anything that would ruin their evening or their excellent pasta dinner.

Half way through the meal Fitz opened his phone and spoke to Tom. A few minutes later the agent brought in a large cake covered in lit candles. He handed Fitz a jewelry box then left them alone.

Fitz took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday Olivia, I am privileged to celebrate this special day with you. If I am a lucky man I will be able to do this for you every year. Open your gift."

Olivia opened the box and inside was a diamond tennis bracelet. Fitz smiled at her look of surprise. "I would give you the sun if I could but I thought I would give you ice instead."

Unmindful of the waiter Olivia threw her arms around Fitz and hugged him, "thank you it's beautiful."

Fitz placed the bracelet around her wrist, expertly opening the delicate clasp. "It is my pleasure, a beautiful gift for a beautiful lady."

* * *

He smiled at her then gestured toward the cake, "Happy Birthday Olivia, make a wish."

Olivia smiled and he could see the love in her eyes, "I don't need to make a wish, all I could ever want is right here with you. I do have one wish however. I wish I had known you months ago, I could have giving you a birthday gift. "

Fitz reached out and stroked her cheek, "My Livvey, every day I get to see you smile is my birthday. " He leaned forward to kiss her, drawn by the magnetic pull of her presence. The bond between them seemed to burn brighter each day.

Olivia moved back into her seat frantically looking around to make sure nobody saw them. She suddenly realized that they were completely alone in the restaurant.

" Fitz you can't rent an entire restaurant for the night, what if someone finds out. " Olivia started trying to figure out the best way tomorrow to bury his purchase.

* * *

Suddenly Fitz lifted her chin bringing her closer to him, "Olivia listen to me carefully. I would burn down the world as long as we are standing on the ashes. You can't fix the fact that I love you, and always will."

Olivia could feel him leaning closer until his warm lips met her own. She went limp as he pulled her onto his lap. As his lips caressed her she stop thinking, stopped planning, she gave her self over to his love.

Fitz smiled when Olivia let go relaxing into his kiss. He was not delusional, he knew their love would never be easy but to him it was worth the coming pain, because he had finally found the love of his life.

Fitz finally pulled away when the urge to breath became pressing, he ran his finger over her swollen lips, "Olivia ready to go?"

Olivia smiled brightly as they rose to leave the restaurant, "With you always Fitz."

Fitz smiled holding her close as they walked toward the waiting car, it wouldn't be easy but love never is.


	4. Chapter 4 Cacti Don't have Thorns

**++++++++++++++ Chicago Campaign Flashback Cacti Don't Have Spines ++++++++++++++++++**

 **This is was the Original version that I have now recovered Enjoy :)**

The sound of the alarm was an unwelcome noise intruding on Olivia's beauty sleep. Groping for the switch to turn it off she blinked looking around her Hotel Room. The bad part about living on the road is every day usually meant waking up some place new. It removes the comfort of familiar space.

Suddenly memories of last night flooded her mind and she smiled. Stretching like a Cheshire cat she stumbled out of bed. She was in Little Italy and was attending the wedding of a significant backer of Fitzgerald Grant. The man almost bankrolled half of Fitz's campaign costs in Chicago so it was important to make a good impression.

* * *

A loud knock on her door had her scurrying for her bathrobe before opening the latch. On the other side was Cyrus who for once looked rather cheerful, "Good morning Sunshine, may I say you looked like a drowned cat? Didn't get enough sleep."

Olivia waved Cyrus into her room before closing the door, "You could say that, what's up Cyrus, do you need a hand with anything?"

Fitz came in with him looking less than happy. He didn't even seem to notice Olivia was only half dressed. He slumped in a chair looking dejected. "Mellie is being a pit viper this morning."

* * *

Cyrus handed her background checks of the groom, bride and their immediate family. "I am just cheerful to avoid screaming. Where is the report about the family of the bride and groom? Fitz will be shaking hands with this family; we need to make sure even the grandparents are vetted."

Olivia went to her computer and opened it, "I had people digging into public records and both families are as clean as Vermont snow. Don't worry I even made sure there is nobody at the wedding related to Richard Heart, Or George Miller."

Both men looked at her. Cyrus finally spoke, "Who are they?"

* * *

Olivia handed them a book, "Richard Hart was a Prohibition Agent in Nebraska, but he was born James Capone. George Miler Father was Johnny Torrio. "

Cyrus shook his head, "I am so grateful for public records. The last thing we need is video of Fitz shaking hands with the relatives of Gangster's. That video would run nonstop on the news, candidate Grant's campaign funded by the proceeds of Opium dens."

Olivia's phone rang interrupting their conversation, "Are you serious, ok thanks for calling. " Olivia closed her phone shaking her head. "The wedding is off for now. Apparently they had a fight last night. She shoved him into a cactus in the restaurant. They are still removing spines from his legs."

Fitz chucked, "Considering the heat today I am grateful NOT to be in that church today. "

* * *

Cyrus opened his folder "its short notice but I am sure I can find some campaign worthy events today just let me make a few calls."

Fitz stood up and headed for the door, "Cyrus we have all worked none stop for 14 days. Declare today a holiday to the staff before they revolt. Most of them are volunteers, they deserve some down time."

Cyrus mumbled about they can sleep when they are dead before leaving the room.

Fitz grinned at Olivia, "So are you going to thank me?"

* * *

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "thank you for what? The moment Cyrus has his breakfast he will be back at my door with a mountain of paperwork. He always does that when we have a day off."

Walking over to her closet Fitz threw her a dress, "Nope because I am kidnapping you. Miss Pope go shower because we are escaping crazy wives and workaholic coworkers today."

Olivia didn't take much convincing; she showered in record time and followed Fitz to the parking lot before she could be chained to a desk by Cyrus. "Fitz where are we going, not that I care. Anything is better than my fate if I stay in that hotel today."

* * *

Fitz walked them to a dark tented SUV with Tom waiting at the driver door. "I bet you were the kid who crawled under the Christmas tree and shook her presents to figure out the contents."

Climbing into the seat Olivia rolled her eyes, "That never happened in my house. My dad always taped the box securely with double strength tape. Afterward he wrapped the entire box in plastic. He even filled the box with foam to prevent shaking."

Chuckling Fitz opened a few pamphlets, "Well that kinda sucked all the fun out of childhood. Even my dad was not mental at Christmas time. It was the only time of year he tried to appear human."

* * *

Olivia shrugged, "Well he thought keeping secrets was very important, even presents." Looking out the window as they drove down Lake Shore drive she finally saw their destination.

"Fitz you're taking me to a museum, really I expected something quite different." Olivia felt the car slowing as it pulled into the Museums parking bays.

Turning towards her Fitz grinned, "Where did you expect me to take you to a Bondage Bar? I mean if you keen to go I know about this little place in Logan Square with blacked out windows."

Tugging him out of the car Olivia almost marched him toward the entrance, "No thank you Fitz a Museum will be a lovely way to spend today. We gonna spend the day looking at dinosaurs?"

Fitz nodded at Tom who followed them closely, "Yes and a few other things that you might be surprised to see. However what did I say about surprises. You will have to wait and see."

Olivia watched Fitz shift his eyes silently communicating with Tom. "She wondered what they were up to. It could not be too bad; it was a museum after all."


End file.
